1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrostatic charge image developing toner, an electrostatic charge image developer, and a toner cartridge.
2. Related Art
In recent years, an electrophotographic process has not only been used in a copying machine, but has also been widely used in a network printer in an office, a printer of a personal computer, a printer for print on demand, and the like according to the development of devices or improvement of a communication network in the information society, and not only black and white and color printing, but realization of high quality, high speed, high reliability, small scale, lightweight, and energy savings has been more strongly required.
In the electrophotographic process, a fixed image is generally formed through plural steps of electrically forming an electrostatic charge image on a photoreceptor (image holding member) using a photoconductive substance, with various units, developing this electrostatic charge image using a developer containing a toner, transferring a toner image on the photoreceptor to a recording medium such as paper through an intermediate transfer member or directly, and fixing this transferred image onto the recording medium.